Before I Go
by Kit Kat Karma
Summary: I’m sorry that it’s like this…[There is a Father in all men. It takes one child to show us that. Based off of AC] [Mini Chapters, Requests welcome]
1. I: Family

Before I Go

_I'm sorry that it's like this…_

[There is a Father in all men. It takes one child to show us that. Based off of AC

* * *

With the exception ofthe occasional drip from the window and soft tapping of rain it was silent. That silencewas driving Vincent to the brink of insanity. Taking a sip from the tea he had just made, the red clad man sighed.

"I must go to Midgar one last time," He said to nobody in general. Vincent knew there were people in the kitchen but they wouldn't hear him or care if they heard. Not needing a response he got up and worked his way into the bustling kitchen.

"Mornin'" The younger girl said quickly. He nodded and began to set the table for them. The two other girls took their spots after all the food was placed, and the table was set.

"Hey, Vincent, pass the sugar, please." The other asked. Vincent nodded and the two girls exchanged looks.

"Um…Vincent…what is wrong?" Shelke asked. He picked up his fork and began to eat.

"Lovely spread as always, Yuffie, Shelke," he said coolly. The girls exchanged looks again and sighed. Vincent Valentine could be a pain sometimes. Yuffie put down her fork and slumped her shoulders.

"Alright Valentine, what's wrong?" Yuffie questioned. Vincent blinked and took a bite of his meal.

He swallowed and sighed, "Your food is yet again delightful, Shelke, Yuffie." Yuffie rolled her eyes and took a spoonful of eggs. Shelke was beginning to eat her fruit salad, when Vincent got up from his seat and placed his half eaten meal in the sink Vincent slowly spoke again, "I will be in my study. If I am needed, please knock." The girls only glared and looked away.

As Vincent slowly made his way to the door he heard the once quiet table erupt into happy chatter between the two young women. He almost smiled at the living arrangement he had happily provided for the two girls; Yuffie not wanting to return home and Shelke not wanting to burden Reeve with memories of Shalua.

He admitted inwardly that having Yuffie and Shelke stay for a few months was helping him cope with the final loss of Lucrecia Crescent. Yuffie's endless chatter reminded him of how Lucrecia would always talk with him, and the constant expansion of Shelke's education was reminiscent of how she would always have her little "_fun fact"_ of the day.

Vincent worked his way down to his study, while there he looked through the papers Hojo had written all those years ago. Finally free, Vincent began to think about getting rid of the papers for good. Nobody should have to read about what Hojo had done, and noone should try to recreate what Hojo made.

With that thought, Vincent began packing his bag for the trip to Midgar. He would take the LuckPlus Materia, a Cure 3 Materia, one Mastered Fire Materia, along with Cerberus and Quicksilver. Packing would be the easy part. Equip the three Materia into the slots Cerberus heldholster Cerberus, and put Quicksilver in a cloak pocket. Then Vincent would just have to get some Gil from his stores, and place that in his cloak as well.

The hard part was…leaving.

The troubled man hesitantly walked out the study door and grabbed his cloak off of the rack. He packed quietly and quickly, and then placed the cloak on his shoulders. Subconsciously buckling his red accesory, Vincent walked to the kitchen. Once there he grabbed the Manor key. This earned him stares from both Shelke and Yuffie.

Yuffie slung a towel over her shoulder and said, "I speak for both myself and Shelke. We wanna know where you're off to this time."

Alas, as sad as it was, Vincent had pulled this act before. Yuffie had knighted it "_The Cloud Act"_. The ex-turk would leave for weeks on end, not telling Yuffie or Shelke where he was headed. Most of the time it was WRO missions, and they understood about that. What they did not understand was why Vincent continued his travels after the missions were completed.

Vincent sighed and said, "This is the last time. I am leaving…for my own reasons. But, before I go," He paused and sighed, "I'm sorry that I have been a bad friend to you." Shelke and Yuffie nodded and smiled at him.

"Go ahead Vincent, Yuffie and I will be here when you return," Shelke reassured him. Her smile remained intact. Yuffie nodded in agreement. Vincent sighed and began to walk down the Manor hallway. With the slam of the main door, he was gone.

Once outside he swung himself over his motorcycle and drove off. The ride was cold and quiet. No dripping from the window, no laughter from Yuffie, and none of Shelke's pesky questions. The solitary man liked the quiet. He could think. He could atone. Vincent rode for a while before he finally stopped at Costa Del Sol. His purpose there was to take an Airship to outside Midgar. He was almost there.

When he arrived in the cave, Vincent almost expected to hear Lucrecia's voice calling from the Mako. But today there was silence, she was finally gone. Dr. Crescent was in the Lifestream, her body, her beauty, everything, was locked away. Lucrecia Crescent was no more.

"Lucrecia." He started wearily, "I…am sorry." He paused for a moment before continuing onward. "I needed to see you one more time. I needed to tell you. I am taking your advice. I am going to live. I believe I will be able to step out of the dark. Cloud has done it, I will as well." He bowed his head in silence. Vincent knew there was more to be said, "But...before I go...Lucrecia, I still feel at fault. I do not know if this is just my nature or if I am still heart broken." He looked at the crystal and sighed. He stood and shook his head, "Lucrecia. Remember, I may move on. But in my heart, you are and will be forever my first love." He bowed once again and walked out of the cave.

As he started up the motorcycle, Vincent thought of the family he could have had with Lucrecia. He imagined them together, raising children, growing old, dying together. "But together," he mumbled aloud. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he sat on the motorcycle seat and started the ride through Midgar.

The long journey would take him past Edge, then into Kalm. From there he would take a ferryboat to Bone Village, and take another ferryboat to Costa Del Sol. Once there Vincent would drive to Corel and then finally make it back to Nibelhiem. This time, he planned to drive into Costa Del Sol and maybe pick up gifts for Yuffie and Shelke. Shelke was like a daughter to him, and Yuffie was…Yuffie. Shelke would want something along the lines of a book, and Yuffie would want something useful around the home.

That was an area where Vincent failed. He always seemed unable to help Yuffie and Shelke. _'Maybe staying around the house more?'_. He thought about that for a while. No, that was something that Cloud needed to do. Cloud thought he had more important things to do, but Cloud could spare 10 minutes to help out his family. Vincent sighed, _'And I could do the same'_

As Vincent exited Midgar, he noticed that the sun was about to set. _'Beautiful',_ He thought, _'How is it that everything can feel just right if something is beautiful enough?'_ He paused for a moment before a flood of memories washed over him. _'Beautiful enough…Lucrecia'_, He would think about it later. Right now Vincent needed to concentrate on getting to Edge. The first step to doing this was finding a viable route.

On his way, Vincent reflected on what he'd just experienced, Midgar. What was there to be said about Midgar? The place was cold and dead. Nothing colorful or vibrant lived inside the crumbling city walls. The entire metropolis was succumbed to a life of bleakness and solitude. Vincent shuddered. Few, if any, SOLDIERS lived there, if you could even call their existence life. They were stuck in a constant cycle of fear and grief. "Death in life" was a common phrase used to describe their lives. They hid from their futures, and could not face their pasts. _'I.'_ he thought, _'cannot live like them any longer. I mustn't.'_

As he entered Edge many people remembered his role in AVALANCHE and shouted things like 'thank you', 'thanks', and 'you rule'. None of these words seemed to impact Vincent at all. Realizing that He needed a place to stay, the thoughtful man decided to rest at Seventh Heaven. He stopped at the bar and found Reno sitting on the steps. The red haired man sat with a beer in hand and his eyes closed.

"Bar's closed Red." Reno said as Vincent walked up the stairs. Vincent nodded and knocked on the door of Tifa's Bar. "Hey I said the bar is closed- Agh! It's you!" Reno said, "Damn bright light!" Reno said covering his eyes as Vincent opened the door to Seventh Heaven. When Vincent walked into the bar, he had the pleasure of witnessing father's day for the Strife-Lockheart family, or whatever name Denzel had taken after Tifa and Cloud adopted the boy. Marlene was still a Wallace, but Barrett was nowhere in sight. Vincent walked farther into the room and then suddenly found himself on the floor. "HAPPY FATHER'S DAY DA- oh. Uncle Vinnie!" Marlene had tackled the older man. Vincent smiled inwardly at the little girl, "Happy father's day Uncle Vinnie!" He heard Marlene giggling at her 'Uncle'. Vincent picked himself and the girl off the floor.

He sighed, "Thank you Marlene. But I am not a Father." Her mouth became thin as she began to pout. "But pay no mind, thank you, Marlene." The small girl smiled and jumped out of his arms.

"Come on Uncle Vinnie!" Marlene grabbed his claw and yelled for Tifa, "Tifa, Uncle Vinnie is here!" Tifa walked in from the kitchen and Vincent nodded.

Tifa gaped, "What's the occasion?" she asked. It was no occasion, minus Cloud's Father's day. Vincent shook his head. Tifa's face then was mixed with two emotions, sadness and anger. "Did Yuffie know that you went there?" Vincent nodded, "And would you like a place to stay?" He nodded again and found himself being hugged by the brunette bartender, "It's good to see you." A cough was heard as Cloud entered the room.

"Oh Cloud!"

Tifa avoided the embarrassment crisis with some kindly placed words. Vincent Valentine sat at a table drinking the Red Wine Tifa had served him. As he twirled the glass in his hands a small voice made its way known, "Why are you doing that?" Denzel asked. Vincent closed his eyes not angry but merely laughing.

"Well it's not really needed when it comes to Goldleaf Classic Red, but it releases the aroma and taste. It's more of a habit now," Vincent said.

"Wow! Where did you learn this Mister Vincent?" Denzel asked. Vincent placed the wine glass on the table and turned to the boy.

"My father, Denzel," He stopped, and before Vincent could say anything else, Denzel began to speak.

"It's all right if you don't want to tell me anymore," Denzel stopped and looked at the man. Vincent knew what the boy had gone through; it was a heavy load Denzel Strife-Lockheart had endured. Vincent could relate.

"You are very much like Yuffie, do you know that?" the dark haired man said.

Denzel smiled, and sat down on the other side of the booth, "Mom tells me that all the time. She says I'm too much like Miss Yuffie for my own good."

"Do you know why I say this?" Denzel blinked, "It is because you assume that because I choose not to talk about my past at certain times you automatically think it's too painful, and are silently apologetic to me. My silence doesn't mean that I will never share my past." He paused, "I merely search for an opportune moment." Denzel smiled.

"So that's why you're always silent?"

"Mostly, now would you like to hear about my father?" Denzel smiled.

"Sure!" Vincent sighed and smiled a bit.

"My father was a Wine enthusiast. Every summer since I can remember…we always went to Gongaga to get wine and live with my Uncle for the summer," Tifa then walked into the room, stopping in her tracks her eyes asked Vincent for permission to listen. He nodded and began again, "I must have only been about your age, when my father bought a summer home in Gongaga. We had always lived near Wutai after we fled the reign of Yuffie's grandfather Shiro Kisaragi. It was a big move for me and my family."

Soon the other residents of the home filled the room listening to Vincent's tale of his father's wine antics. That story led to one very important question.

"Uncle Vinnie, where is your Daddy?" Marlene asked clutching the hem of a blanket she had curled up with, "Shouldn't you be with them, and your Daddy for Father's Day?" Vincent sighed.

"Marlene, my parents died long ago," then he paused, "Don't say it Tifa."

Tifa opened her mouth to speak but merely stuttered, "I wasn't going to say anything!"

Vincent stood up, "I knew what you where thinking though, and frankly I have had it with all the 'I'm so sorry-ies' in my life." He took his plate and his wine glass, "And I should leave…" Vincent placed a hand on his head and sighed, he was getting a migraine, and he shook his head he couldn't be getting sick now. He still had to get to Kalm.

Packing his bag, Vincent Valentine began making the necessary adjustments to his bike. As he started to work Marlene walked into the garage. "Uncle Vinnie?" His head jerked up, "Daddy called, he's not coming tonight." Her small body began to shake, "I miss him, Uncle Vinnie." Thinking quickly Vincent stood up and picked up the small girl.

"Marlene it's alright," She buried her face into his cloak and began softly cry. Vincent bit his lip; handling children was Yuffie's strong point…. What would Yuffie do?, he asked himself.

Vincent closed his eyes and began to say a few words from his native language to the distressed child. "Ittai nanno tame ni umaretekita no ka..." Marlene's face, now red poked up.

"What was that?"

"Just a few words in Wutaianese, it means 'What in the world was I born to do...'" He paused and thought for a second, "Come on. I think I may have a solution to your problem." Marlene smiled and laid her head back on his shoulder.

"Uncle Vinnie?"

"Yes Marlene," the girl shifted.

"I love you," she closed her eyes and sighed. A small smile graced Vincent's features and he continued to walk. Soon the duo approached Tifa.

"There has been a change in plans for me. I'm taking an Airship to Costa Del Sol, then I will drive to Corel. I would like to take Marlene to see Barrett. Also, this will take some time off my travel," Vincent said. Tifa nodded.

"I'll pack her things," she turned away, "Oh and Vincent," Vincent turned back around, "This may be noble, but it's no excuse for not being there for two others that need you," The words stung, "Vincent, stop being Cloud, it doesn't suit anybody." Vincent sighed and took a seat. He placed Marlene on the couch. Folding his hands, the sorrowed man began to think.

'_People that need me.' _Vincent tossed a look to Marlene and sighed, he knew that he was running from the two people that needed him most.

Tifa trudged down the stairs, Marlene's bags in her hands. She smiled at the sight of Vincent and Marlene.

"Vincent have you ever considered having children?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I would make a poor father." Tifa walked towards the sleeping girl and placed a hand on her head. Vincent took the bags from Tifa's hands and said, "Tifa, go get some sleep." She nodded.

"Stay safe, tell Yuffie that I say hello," she paused, "Don't run away from the future anymore." Vincent nodded and picked up the sleeping girl.

"I don't intend to run. But Tifa…Before I go…Thank you," Vincent said with a bow. He carefully picked up the sleeping Marlene and walked to the door; nodding to both Cloud and Denzel. He walked out the garage door and placed Marlene on the back of his bike and buckled her in. He sighed and started the bike. To his surprise, the loud noise didn't wake the unconscious girl. Vincent drove out into Edge and headed for the Edge Landing Strip.

Taking the bags in his hands, Vincent watched as a Crewman wheeled his bike, Hades, up the ramp. The red-cloaked man then readjusted himself slightly, tying not to wake up Marlene. He made it to his quarters and opened up the room they were assigned. Slowly pushing open the door he tried to walk in, but was stopped.

"Is she your daughter?"

Vincent blinked at the young woman, "She's very cute, you must be proud. Happy Father's day." The woman walked off. Vincent thought that was strange, and walked into the room. It contained two beds, a window, and Bath commodities. Placing Marlene down on the bed and covering her with a blanket, Vincent whipped out his cell phone and dialed home.

"Hello, Valentine residence, Shelke Rui speaking," the girl said.

"Shelke; It's Vincent, how are you?" He heard shuffling and then a reply.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm on an Airship. Just how are you?"

"Fine. Do you want to talk with Yuffie?"

"Yes please," Vincent said, and then he heard a shuffle, followed by a yell and a click.

Yuffie picked up, "Listen, Old Man! I am NOT marring Jai Wu! I would RATHER marry, Cloud, than the bastard you have set me up with. AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY 'but it's Father Day!'" She was then cut off by Shelke, and the phone dropped, "Oh My GOD!" Vincent chuckled.

"Hello Yuffie, how are you? I need some advice," Vincent paused. He heard a scratching noise.

Yuffie sighed, "I have good days and bad days. Today is a good day. Advice? Well I'll try. Shoot. Just don't shoot me!"

"I'm taking Marlene to Corel and…and I would like some advice on what to do for Marlene." A small tapping sound and Vincent dragged out, "I feel that I am going to make some kind of mistake, Yuffie."

Yuffie snorted, "With an attitude like that you will. Okay Vincent, just remember. If you think that you won't mess anything up, you won't mess up." Vincent snorted, "Gods Vincent, just…when does the Airship take off?" Vincent turned the clock on the nightstand around.

"We take off in about three minutes," Vincent said, "Why?"

"No reason. But when the Airship takes off, her ears will pop," Yuffie sighed and more tapping followed.

"So what should I do to help her?" Vincent asked. He heard now a loud chop come from the other end, "and what is going on?"

"Well, I'd give her some gum, or something to bite on, since she's younger she'll be able to feel her ears pop, you and I on the other hand wouldn't be able to feel it at all," Another chop, "Because we where on the Highwind and the Shera so much, also we respond differently to it. Oh and the chopping? I'm cooking alone tonight. Don't ask. You'll see when you get home." A laugh came through the phone, "Don't raise your eyebrow at me, Valentine." Vincent smiled inwardly; somehow, she always knew how he would respond.

"Thank you Yuffie."

"Anytime!" This was followed by a click. Yuffie ended the call, as the intercom clicked.

"Hello passengers, and welcome to EDGE-Air. I am your pilot, Angelo Dewitt. We may be experiencing turbulence during this trip because of the Cold Front that is moving in from Nibelhiem. We will be taking off in just a few minutes so if you are in the living quarters, meeting rooms, or game room, please be seated. Our first stop will be in Corel then we will head for Wuati." Vincent grabbed her bag and found a note from Tifa.

'_Vincent,_

_When on the Airship, have Marlene chew on these, they are hard candies from Gold Saucer. There is also ice water in there, clothes, blankets, her moogle, a coat and a little something for Yuffie and Shelke as well. I took a book from Cloud's study that you might like and threw it in there for you._

_- Tifa'_

Vincent raised a brow at the letter and folded it up neatly and placed it by his side. He took the candies and placed a hand on Marlene's head as the Airship took off. "Marlene, wake up." Marlene turned over and put her hands over her ears.

"It hurts." Her hands were over her ears. Vincent's eyes went wide, she was already in pain? Where was Yuffie or Tifa when he needed them?

"Here eat these," He said handing her the candies. A shaky hand took the candies and popped them into her mouth.

'Fank 'ou Uncle 'Innie." She was now chewing on the candies and starting to try going back to sleep, "Uncle 'Innie?" She yawned, "'Fank 'ou." Vincent nodded sat back down on his bed. Pulling out the book that Tifa had put in the pack for him, he read the title. _Memories of the Forgotten, _it read in lacy script. He groaned at Tifa's humor and opened the book. It was going to be a long flight.

"We are now experiencing turbulence. Will all night passengers please report to the meeting room," the intercom clicked. Closing the book, Vincent grabbed his cell, picked up Marlene, and hurried to the Meeting room.

A moan. Lighting flashed. "Uncle Vinnie please don't leave me." She was awake. Vincent felt Marlene wrap her small arms around his neck, though he wasn't really comfortable with this, the tired man didn't say anything. Lighting flashed again and the Airship toppled. Vincent grabbed the rail with his clawed arm. Marlene screamed loudly and Vincent flinched at the noise. His grip tightened on the rail as she screamed. He also had to tighten his hold on Marlene. Letting out a small groan the ex-turk pushed his whole body against the rail. Marlene buried her face into the crook of his neck. "Uncle Vinnie!" She was crying. The poor kid feared for her life.

Eventually things slowed down, and the Airship made landing in Mid-Corel. Once on landed, Vincent looked around as he and Marlene walked down the ramp. The town was newly redone and the street lamps were coming on. The two-hour time difference didn't do much; it was still getting dark wherever he went. Sighing Vincent felt Marlene slip her hand into his claw; the only people brave enough to touch it were at home.

"You're not scared of it are you?" Vincent asked. She smiled and shook her head no. "Well, then you have nothing ever to fear." Marlene giggled and smiled. Vincent watched as they wheeled Hades out of the Airship. He quickly paid the man and placed Marlene on the motorcycle. She giggled, this caused "Uncle Vinnie" to smile behind his cloak. Mounting Hades, Vincent started the ride towards Barrett's home. He soon found himself searching the town for souvenirs for Shelke and Yuffie; he was not doubling back to Costa Del Sol for anything. Not even if Chaos was attacking the bars.

"Uncle Vinnie what are you looking for?" Marlene asked. He didn't respond. "Well if you're looking for something for Shelke, then you should ask Daddy. He'd know what to get." Vincent nodded as they came to a halt near a painted home. The house boasted white with blue shudders, and a small woman was working in the yard tending flowers. She had obviously heard the engine of Hades shut off, so she turned around and looked at Vincent and Marlene.

"Marlene? Marlene!" , shouted Elmyra, "Barrett! Barrett!" Aeris's mother rushed to Marlene and picked her up and off the bike. Hugging her adopted daughter the woman smiled, "Oh thank you Vincent!" Barrett walked out of the house. The large man looked rather sickly, something that Vincent couldn't believe. Barrett's eyes went wide as he saw Elmyra hugging his daughter and Vincent sitting there witnessing the whole thing.

"Well I'd be damned," he coughed, "Vamp Valentine delivers my daughter home? It must be a snowin' in Corel." He lifted his real hand checking for the snow and then continued to walk over to Vincent. "Thank ya, Vincent, Thank ya for bring her a home to me," Barrett clapped him on the back and smiled, "How can I a help you now, Valentine." Vincent shook his head.

"Barrett I must go, I hope you have a good Father's Day, Barrett," Vincent said as he began to kick start the motorcycle.

"Wait!" Marlene yelled, she bounded over as Vincent stopped Hades' engine, he leaned over and she smiled, "Bye Uncle Vinnie," She kissed his cheek, "I love you!" Vincent nodded and smiled.

"Vincent?" Elmyra asked, "Where will you go? What will you do with your life?"

"Miss Elmyra, I intend to…live," Vincent said showing respect to the woman who had raised the young Cetra who had saved the planet, "But before I go, I would like to tell you, that I am sorry, and I will be in contact." Bowing his head, Vincent re-started Hades, and drove in the direction of Nibelhiem.

He rode past many small pop-up towns that thrived off the land and lakes dotting the continent's landscape. When stopping in one village he went to a small bookstore and grabbed, _Mysteries of Heart _and _Wutainese Cooking. _He paid for the books and threw them into his bag. Now what for Yuffie?

"Sir?" Vincent turned to see a girl, "Your bike is ready. I hope you have a good Father's Day." He nodded. "Oh and here sir." She handed him a wind chime.

"A wind chime?" He asked.

"Yes Sir, our town makes them. I thought you would like one; give it to your daughter, or your wife. Goodbye!" He raised an eyebrow as the young girl ran off. He sighed and put it in his bag. He bowed his head, "Before I go…Thank you…" Mounting Hades he started the engine and rode off towards his home.

The time zone change had no affect on him. When he reached Nibelhiem it was dark. Scratch that, it was worse than dark, for it always seemed dark in Nibelhiem, it was quiet. Yuffie was not out and about with the other townsfolk and Shelke was not with the children who gathered at the newly built fountain.

"Good evening Mister Valentine!" A young shop tenet chimed, "Where is Miss Yuffie? She hasn't come out today. Is she ill?" Vincent froze. Had he caused them to lock themselves up?

"I…don't know…Marie…" Marie that was her name, Yuffie has always bought things from her, "I just got home." Vincent had gotten off Hades and was walking towards the young woman.

"I have her order ready, please take it, no charge, and tell her that she needs to get better," Marie handed him the package. He nodded and put that in his pack as well.

"Thank you. She will hear what you have said," Vincent said tonelessly. Marie smiled and retreated back into the shop. Vincent remounted, hopefully for the last time, and headed for his home, the Manor that had brought him despair, was now the manor that he called home.

He stopped and unlocked the clad Iron Gate and wheeled Hades to the garage. Walking slowly back to lock the gate, he stopped and turned. Then he began to head for the door. The gate would wait. Vincent had something more important to do. Someone to see. His family.

* * *

Author Comments: This little gem,took me quite a while. This was not an English project, but a personal challenge for myself. This was a tough thing to write because my father has been in and out of town as of late, and I could put myself in Marlene's shoes. He missed Father's Day because he was on a Mission (in a country), I was able to call him and talk for about a minute or so. I'm thinking of a follow-up...but nothing that would consume me. 

Random Reviewer 2: Thank you so much!! RR2 Beta'd this for me. And this document was nine pages in Word...and ten on the Mac in NeoOffice. And she beta'd it all in 24 hours! throws Random Reviewer a cookie

Okay my rant is done. Well um...hit the purple button on the bottom right of your screen and review! Comments make the world go round! And yes I am working on Duet. Shifty eyes I'm lazy I know.

* * *

SE 


	2. II: Yuffie's Tale

Before I Go

_I'm sorry…_

It had been two hours since Vincent's call, this made Yuffie assume that he was somewhere between Costa Del Sol and Nibelhiem. She tried not to worry, but found herself fretting for him and Marlene anyways. In an attempt to redirect her anxiety the ninja princess sprung into housewife mode. She decided to make stew for dinner, because it was so time consuming. Once that was done it was time to tackle the laundry.

Throwing the towel into the hamper marked "_kitchen", _the young woman ducked back into the hamper. Yuffie sighed when she heard the phone ring, "He's not here Reeve stop calling…" Placing the hamper on the floor she took the phone off the hook and began speaking, "Hello? Valentine residence. Yuffie speaking, how can I direct your call?"

The phone receiver expelled a husky laugh and words. "Well good day to you too Yuffie," Reeve said. Yuffie sighed.

"What now Reeve?" She was so sick of Reeve calling Vincent off to some faraway place; more than anything she wished that he would help around the house and try to live a normal life like the rest of AVALANCHE, minus Reeve. Reeve laughed again.

"Is Vincent around? We caught some rouge gangers and I thought he'd be interested in what we found," Reeve said, "Also if Shelke's around I should speak with her as well." Yuffie shook her head and walked out of the laundry room, into the kitchen, and arrived in the den where Shelke Rui was found on the floor reading the newest _Harry Potter _book.

"Shelke, phone," Blue eyes looked up, "It's Reeve." She closed the orange bound book (much to Yuffie's surprise) and took the phone from her hand.

"Hello?" She said lightly. Shelke had been feeling ill for the last few days, she complained of her voice leaving and said it was a chore to move. The monotone voice of Shelke snapped Yuffie out of her thoughts, "Reeve Tuesti, thank you, but no. It would not feel right…My sister's job…it belongs to her…I am positive…that she is alive…" She smiled softly and sighed, out of breath. Whatever illness Shelke had contracted, it was taking a heavy toll on her. The ex-deepground soldier handed the phone to her housemate, "Here Yuffie, he wants you."

Yuffie had been mending one of Vincent's many damaged cloaks. She stopped for a second and wedged the phone under her ear. This action was followed by a sigh, "Yeah, Reeve?" Finding her way to a leather recliner, she continued sewing while listening to the man at the same time.

"Well, Shelke is sure that Shalua is alive so I'm going to send in the best to go and recover her," Yuffie nodded along with the man, "So I was wondering if when Vincent got back, if I could borrow him." Yuffie's eyes shot wide.

"Why are you asking me? Am I his keeper?" she spat angrily, making the cat and Shelke glance up at her. Yuffie looked at Shelke and smiled sheepishly mouthing the words, 'Reeve is a crazy bastard.'

"Well I assumed that…you two were in some sort of relationship," Yuffie nearly dropped the phone as she heard those words uttered from the earpiece. Naturally the girl had a comeback, she always did.

"Well, I assumed that you were a crazy love sick bastard…and assuming makes an ass outta you and me. But hey I'm not assuming. I know that you and Shalua were love sick for each other." She could almost see the red rising in Reeve's ears. "Reeve if you want to talk to Vincent call him." With that Yuffie hung up. By this time the cat had settled itself back on one of the couch pillows Shelke had moved to the loveseat.

"So what did Reeve Tuesti want from you?" Shelke asked as she finished the book, and reached for her next target a book called- _Depths of Requiem_. Vincent gave this fairly new-ish book to her for her twentieth birthday.

Yuffie's eyes shifted to the silver tabby, Luna. Vincent had rescued the kitten from the street right before Yuffie's twentieth birthday. This was about six months ago. He claimed to have taken pity on the small kitten because it was young and injured, but after it was healed and well over three months old, Vincent hadn't kicked it out. Accepting it as part of the family, Yuffie took the cat to the vet, got it shots, had it checked, and gave the poor thing a real name. Instead of going with "Tabby" the oh-so-simple name suggested by the neighbor girl, the silver and gray-splotched tabby was knighted Luna Valentine, the fourth member in the household.

"He wanted Vincent as always," Yuffie said as she cut the thread, and held up the cloak to admire her handy work.

"It's perfect Yuffie, do not doubt your skill. You have done it so many times," She coughed, "Are you not tired of mending those silly cloaks?" Yuffie shook her head no and rose from the chair.

"I'll bring you some stew…if you're up to it," Yuffie said as she packed the cloak on top of the sewing kit. Shelke didn't speak. "Juice then?"

"Yes, but please let me…" Shelke stopped as Yuffie turned around and smiled.

"Shelke, please, you need rest, you're not used to sick people like I am," The older young woman walked back into the kitchen and checked the clock, it was about to chime seven. Then the phone rang again. This time it was from Tifa. Yuffie hit the talk button, "Hello, Teef, was up?"

"Yuffie, I got a call from Barrett, Vincent's left Corel." Yuffie worked her way over to the stove where she looked out the window to watch the streetlamps click on and the children hurry in for supper. "Vincent hasn't called you has he?" Yuffie sighed.

"No. But it's not like I expected the man to change overnight. His line of work is dangerous and sometimes I wish he'd tell me where he was off to. Reeve left him three very deceitful jobs while he's been gone," Yuffie mumbled as she stirred the broth.

"Sound's like somebody has a crush!" Tifa giggled. Yuffie dropped the spoon into the stew and began cursing.

"I don't. I'm just worried about him! It's not like that! And even if it was…I mean…Gah! TIFA!" Yuffie's face tuned a pale pink and she turned off the stew and set it on a back burner. "Tifa why do you assume, half brained ideas?" Yuffie opened the cupboard and pulled out a baking pan and a glass. She then pulled orange juice out of the refrigerator and listened to Tifa's reasons why she shouldn't deny her feelings for Vincent.

Yuffie walked back into the den the glass in her hand and phone wedged under her ear. Shelke took the glass with a weak thank you. The Wuatian woman then hung up on Tifa without a goodbye. Putting it back on the cradle, she walked back to the kitchen and put bread in the oven. Yuffie set the timer for thirty minutes. Then she pulled a vacuum out of the closet and worked her way up the newly carpeted stairs. Next she made her way down the hall and through most of the rooms. Stopping at Vincent's door she opened it slowly. The room was dark so she flipped on the light switch. There were papers on his desk and photos spread out on the bed. Yuffie pulled one photo out of the stack. It was taken right after Yuffie and Shelke had finished remolding the kitchen. She looked through some of the others, most of them where of AVALANCHE. Putting them back she opened the book next to it. It was the AVALANCHE travelogue from a few years ago, but why would Vincent want it? Just as she opened the book the phone rang again. Putting the book down she hurried over to the phone.

"Hello? How may I help you?" Yuffie said quietly into the receiver. A soft voice returned over the phone. "No. Shelke is ill. She can't baby-sit tonight Misses Derricks." Yuffie placed the phone back down on the receiver and she looked back around the room. Luna the tabby had now come up the stairs and perched her self on the windowsill of her master's bedroom. Yuffie walked over to the window and watched the sun set. No wonder Vincent had picked this room. She then pulled herself away from the window and grabbed the vacuum. She placed it in the nearest closet and walked back down the stairs, the tabby in tow.

Shelke had moved into the kitchen and was pouring herself a bowl of stew. "I hope you don't mind, I got hungry." She said sheepishly. Yuffie smiled.

"Hey that's why I made it Shelke. Eat up," Yuffie said as worked to the refrigerator and opened it taking out some of the meat that she had cooked earlier and placed it in a bowl for Luna.

Yuffie put the bowl on the floor "Eat up Luna." Yuffie then turned her back and poured herself a glass of wine and got some stew for herself. Taking her seat by Shelke the duo began to eat. She turned to Shelke, "Did you like the Harry Potter book?" Shelke nodded and sighed. "What's wrong Shelke?"

"Nothing, thank you for the book, I enjoyed it," Shelke said, "It was sad though…" Yuffie took a sip of her wine and then nodded.

"Most books are like that," Yuffie said, "Bread?" Shelke nodded as she watched Yuffie take the bread from the oven and cut it up. Yuffie placed plate next to Shelke and put two pieces of bead on it.

"There." Yuffie said as she took her spot again. She slowly took a sip of her stew and then pushed it back deeming it was still to hot to eat. All of a sudden Yuffie heard a motorcycle down the street. Deciding that it wasn't Vincent she took another sip from her glass of wine as she waited for the stew to cool. She heard the motorcycle stop and sighed, it was defiantly not Vincent. He never stopped in town for anything, not even if Chaos was attacking the bars. Shelke's head jerked up as the motorcycle started up again. It didn't go very far, and then it stopped again. Right in front of their house. Yuffie was pretty sure that they were safe, she was a highly trained ninja and Shelke was a DeepGround Elite. They were both in a locked house, with a locked gate out front. They were perfectly safe.

"Yuffie? What was that?" Shelke asked from her seat. Yuffie put her glass down and walked to the door. On the way out she grabbed Conformer from the rack.

"I'll go check it out Shelke," the ninja assured with a small smile. Shelke nodded. Yuffie leaned down to Luna the tabby, "Protect Shelke now, Luna." The cat meowed a reply and Yuffie laughed.

Yuffie walked down the long hallway and came to the ornate French doors that were at the front of their house. She heard the gate rattle and she jumped. Somebody was having trouble opening their gate. It opened and footsteps were heard. The garage opened and Yuffie dropped the Conformer. More footsteps, made their way up the stairs that led to the ornate doors. The knob turned and Yuffie's eyes widened.

"Vincent?"

A/N: I'm having trouble with Duet. So until inspiration smacks me across the forehead... I believe I would like to do mini chapters for Before I Go...so here is chapter two of Before I go. And of couse much thanks to RR2!


	3. III:  Home

* * *

Before I Go

_I'm so sorry_

It was more of a shock that Vincent was standing there, usually; he was gone for weeks at a clip. So to see the Crimson Gunner, in their hallway, home the same day that he had left, was shocking and relieving. But confusing.

"Yuffie?" Vincent asked gently as her once shocked expression turned to an expression of confusion. She turned around and picked up the Conformer.

"Shelke! Vincent's home," she yelled as she made her way down the hall her eyes not looking back at the gunslinger behind her. Vincent just walked behind her slowly; he made his way into a luminously clean kitchen and Shelke eating a bowl of stew.

"Vincent…" she coughed, "Valentine…welcome home." Yuffie got a bowl out of the cabinet for Vincent, but he stepped forward and took the bowl.

"It's alright, I'll do it," He said softly, "It's the least I can do." Yuffie looked over and him and smiled smally.

"Alright," Yuffie understood, "Well then you won't mind if I go to the store and get a few things…and you watch Shelke?"

"I'd rather you not go alone." He said as he poured a glass of red wine.

"Well I'd rather go alone and get medicine for Shelke than stay here and watch her suffer!" Yuffie said forcefully.

"I can watch…myself…" Shelke said from the table, "Am I not…twenty?" She tipped the chair and grabbed the edge of the table.

"She holds an agreeable argument, Yuffie." Vincent said. He took a seat by Shelke and placed his glass and bowl on the table. He pulled his pack onto his lap and dug through the pack. He placed several rapped packages on the table and handed Yuffie a box. "Marie…told me to give this to you." Yuffie took it and nodded.

"Thanks Vince," she said unwrapping the package and looking at the new photograph that had been framed and retouched. "Ah! Marie! She's so talented! Did you pay her?" Yuffie said looking at the gunslinger.

"She said to get well soon. And it was free of charge." He said taking a sip of wine. Then it hit him. That was the first time in a long time that he hadn't swirled the glass. He shut his eyes in consideration, "Yuffie, must we go shopping?"

"You sound like a kid Mister Valentine." Yuffie's back was to him now. She was doing dishes. "And if you wish to stay here you are more than welcome to baby-sit Shelke. And I mean baby-sit. You have to wait on her. She is sick."

"I am in the room!" Shelke said with a cough. Vincent looked at her and Shelke was starting to get up. "I can take care of myself…"

"Shelke..." He held out two books. "Here…" She took the brown packaging off of the one called _Mysteries of Heart _and began to read it carefully, she examined the pages.

"Thank you," She whispered beginning to thumb through the pages carefully. She stood up, "Don't kill each other," she nonchalantly spoke as she began to walk into the den. Luna mewed and then followed Shelke to the den. When the Ex-Elite was out of sight, Yuffie turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"What?" Vincent questioned looking up from his dinner and the paper that he had spread out on the table. Yuffie rolled her eyes and then walked over to the table. She pulled on a chair and dragged it next to his. She sat down and fiddled with her thumbs. "Yuffie," He looked at her, she was calm, that frightened him, "What is wrong? Yuffie? Are you sick?" He asked putting down his glass. She picked the glass up and drained the wine that was left in it. "I guess your fine." He said with a smirk, he went back to his paper. She sighed, and he looked back up, "Yuffie."

"You should call. You bought the phone for a reason-" She was cut off by the phone ringing, "I am going to rip this phone out of our wall!" She said grabbing the phone. "Hello?!" Her face softened and then a frown. "Okay…um…here…" Yuffie handed the phone to Vincent, whose eyes just widened. "It's Reeve." Vincent took the phone from his house-mate's hands and watched as she walked into the den and sat on the divan.

Vincent placed the earpiece in his ear and sighed, "I'm here Reeve." He heard Reeve's laugh echo over the line.

"I finally get a hold of you!" Another laugh, "Have you checked your job lists?" Vincent frowned. A job list? As soon as he got home?

He looked into the den again. Yuffie and Shelke were watching the news and talking, "I just got home, Reeve, I haven't had the chance to check my computer." He really despised the thing; honestly it made him feel like a Turk again. He heard laughter come from the next room. "…and Reeve…"

"Hmm?"

"I don't think I could leave, even if I wanted too. There are people here that need me," He said subconsciously. He was really watching Yuffie and Shelke. He heard Reeve laugh.

"I knew it! I really knew it!" He laughed again. Vincent blinked. Reeve knew what?

"What are you getting on about Reeve?" Vincent was confused, something that he didn't like. Reeve just laughed again. Was that all the blasted man could do?

"I'll talk to you later, Vincent. Have fun with your family! Tuesti out!" Vincent sat there dumbfounded, _family_? Was that the right word to describe this mix of people? Sure Shelke was considered a minor and went to a normal elementary school (despite her real age) and he worked odd jobs to keep Gil in his bank account, even though he was the savior of the planet and had collected numerous amounts of Gil he still found himself working and earning Gil. That left him at Yuffie, she ran the house, took his calls, cleaned and cooked, shopped, and most importantly put up with him. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a beeping coming from the line, reminding him that the phone was still on. Vincent turned the phone off and put it down on the table; he sighed and rubbed his temples.

This was a family. And he was playing the part as father. The clock struck and the chimes went off. He heard movement around in the den and noticed that Luna was coming into the kitchen. She mewed and rubbed up against Vincent's leg. Vincent picked up the small kitten with his un-clawed hand and stood up. He walked into the den to see Yuffie and Shelke gossiping and watching a scary movie. He cleared his throat and made his presence known, "I found…Luna." He said holding the grey tabby in his arms.

Yuffie looked up at him, "I think that is the first time you've ever held that cat, Vince." The cat jumped out of his arms and darted over to where Shelke was sitting, she jumped into Shelke's lap and Shelke began to pet the small kitten. Vincent sighed and unbuckled his cloak. He placed it on a hook and he sat down in the recliner.

"Can we please watch the news?" Yuffie just shot a glare at him. He slunk into the recliner and pulled a book out of the bins that sat by the chairs. _Birth by Sleep,_ by, he looked around the cover, no author. Figured as much. Twenty minutes later the credits began to roll and Shelke was curled up on the couch half asleep.

"I didn't think she'd be one to fall asleep during a movie," Yuffie said getting up. Vincent looked up at the woman who began to stretch. "Hey Vince," she whispered, "Can you lend me a hand…and um a claw?" She laughed lightly at her small joke. Vincent nodded and got up, discarding the book in the leather recliner. Vincent leaned over and picked Shelke up. He heard his back pop and he groaned. It was a telltale sign he was mortal again. Yuffie laughed, "Feeling old?"

He sighed standing back up. Shelke shifted in his arms and cracked open an eye, only to shut them again and cough softly.

He spoke quietly, "Her breath is labored. Maybe you…we should take her to a doctor?" Yuffie reached up into his arms and placed a hand on Shelke forehead then one on his. He shuddered at her touch. It was…uncommon.

She sighed and withdrew both of her hands, "She's got a really high fever."

"Compared to me?" Vincent paused, "I have an abnormally low body temperature, Yuffie." He didn't try to sound accusatory, but he did. Yuffie picked up the phone. "She's asleep; we have to take Shelke to a doctor." He said referring to Tifa. Then he watched as he saw Yuffie do something she never did, worry.

"Right…well I don't think we can walk…the air is too musty out…and your bike only holds two…" She paced back and forth. "Do you have a side car?"

Vincent's eyes widened, "Maybe…I'll have to look." Vincent began to head for the garage.

"Vince, we don't have time for maybes and looking…" She paused, "We'll risk the outdoors. I'll get a hi-potion and a Full Cure." Vincent nodded. "And," She grabbed the cloak off the wall hook and threw it on top of Shelke. "Umm…umm…" Oh yes, she had really become a mother to this girl.

"Yuffie." Yuffie hurriedly running from room to room like fanatically, it was exasperating to him, and he had never-ending patients. "Calm down." His claw twitched. She grabbed her bag and a coat for herself.

"Please, let's go." She said walking towards the door quickly. She held one of the French doors open. "Come on Vincent." She held a hand out and she jerked it back when she noticed that it was raining.

Lighting flashed and their power flickered. "I don't think so," Vincent cocked his head and walked back into the den laying Shelke down on the couch. Yuffie shut the door and dropped her bag and her coat, not caring at the moment.

"Um…I need ice, water, a blanket, and I might need to call Nanaki, he's in our time zone, right?" Vincent nodded as the small Wutaian woman rolled a list off. A small moan came from the couch.

"Yuffie…?" Shelke groaned and opened an eye, "Am…I going to die?" The thunder rumbled as Vincent and Yuffie both searched their minds for answer. She let out a small series of coughs.

"No…no Shelke. You're going to live a very long time," She said confidently stepping forwards. "Just hang on Shelke," she said with a smile. Vincent watched as Shelke began to smile as best as she could. Her eyes drooped and Shelke was asleep. Yuffie sighed, "Nothing I can do now." Yuffie walked over to a chair and fell into it. Vincent began to walk over, but stopped. His phone was vibrating. It was a text message. From Cloud.

_Urgent, Edge. Code Blue. _

Vincent scowled. "Yuffie…I need to go."

"I know. You can't stay in one place very long. I expected for you to leave tonight. Did you take one of Reeve's jobs?" She had no idea. Cloud had taken her off the alert list after she had almost died a few months ago; nobody wanted Yuffie hurt like that again. Vincent murdered the person that had hurt her, murdered him without a second thought. Vincent's eye shifted to the ground.

"Not exactly…"

"Not exactly?"

Vincent flipped open his phone and showed her the text message, "Edge is under attack I'm guessing." He flipped the phone back and grabbed his cloak off of Shelke, only to replace it with a blanket. "I want you to stay here." He said to the Ninja who now had her weapon in her hands.

"What's the matter with me going?"

He searched his mind for a viable answer. "Shelke..." He muttered, "Take care of Shelke, and yourself." She sighed and shook her head. Seemingly she had bought that excuse. He put his cloak on his shoulders and buckled them up. Yuffie stood up. She walked over and hughed him. He stared down wided eyed at her, but he relaxed and wrapped an arm around her.

"Be sure to kick the bad guys' ass for me." She muttered into his chest. He smiled.

"Will do."

* * *

A/N: Sorry. I'll get the beta'd version up later. 


	4. IV: On Edge

Dedication: Because I said so. Faye-Zepher. Because Procrastination, is evil but it's also the base of this plotline.

* * *

Before I Go

_I'm so sorry

* * *

_

Yuffie turned on the television set again and turned it to TNN: Edge Central. The channel was dead, blank. She buried he head in her hands. "Please be alright."

* * *

Vincent mounted Hades and headed for Rocket Town, maybe, just maybe Cid hadn't left yet, but if he did, then he'd have to ride to Costa Del Sol, which he did not want to do. It begun to rain when he reached Rocket Town, he paced his phone to his ear as it begun to rain. "Vincent Valentine." A muffled reply. "I'm at Rocket Town." Another pause, "Right, I'll meet him halfway there." Vincent flipped his phone shut and took off into the town. When he saw the ship he stopped and gawked for a second at the majesty that was the newly refurbished Shera, he had to admit he was amazed.

"Took me almost since the time we pulled 'er out ta now, to finish 'er." Cid said stepping around to see his old friend. "Since 'our here…do ya want a ride?" He asked cracking a smile at his friend. Vincent nodded solemnly and stepped off Hades.

"It's been too long, Cid." He said looking around the town, "How is…Shera…" he asked from behind the cloak. Cid shook his head.

Scratching the back of his neck, "She's getting better." He paused, "How's da brat?"

Vincent's eyes slid to the ground and he frowned, "Please refrain from calling her that." Cid nodded.

"You want a ride or not?" Vincent loaded himself onto the ship following behind. He looked back at the city and gazed back to the mountains. He promised he'd be back soon.

* * *

Vincent crinkled his nose, "Gas." Cloud nodded.

"I've evacuated everybody within the bomb threat zone," He paused and pointed around, "Tifa has granted a use of Seventh Heaven as our bomb shelter."

Vincent cocked his gun, "If push comes to shove." Cloud laughed.

"Hopefully not," He said, his smile faded, "It's an anti-Shinra group. We've gotten Reeve out of Edge and into Kalm; Barrett has taken Elmyra and the Kids into Cosmo Canyon; finally that Cid got a transport running we can move some people to Nibelhiem or Costa Del Sol." Cloud spun around. "Did you hear that?"

"Depends on what you heard," Vincent said sliding behind a cargo box. "Damn."

Cloud looked up, "What."

"I'm no use to you." He said slowly, "If I shoot and miss. The bomb could go off."

Cloud's and Vincent's eyes met for a second, "That's a risk we'll have to take, Vince, we need a marksmen, you're the best we've got." Cloud pulled out his sword, "Hey Vincent," He paused, "We trust you."

"When did you start smelling gas?" He asked, loading bullets into Cerberus.

Cloud sighed, "Right after you left, I went to investigate, naturally, gunshots, and explosion and then a man coming at me with a sword." He pointed to the nasty gash on his cheek. Vincent muttered a low level cure spell and the gash on Cloud's cheek began to heal over a bit.

"Best I could do." He stated plainly. Cloud shrugged.

"I didn't expect much," He said with a sigh, "We have to wait for the all clear before we go in. Nanaki will signal us." Vincent didn't need to ask, Nanaki would roar. Vincent flipped out his cell phone, but put it away and began to dig for his PHS, that wouldn't set the bomb off at least. Vincent looked at the light grey PHS that had been placed by his foot. He looked up at Cloud. "I called Tifa," he paused, "And Marlene." He looked down at his boots, "I knew you'd like to do the same." Vincent nodded in thanks. He started pressing buttons on the PHS and he began to call his home…their home.

* * *

The phone was ringing again. Yuffie looked at the ID it was Cloud's PHS, shaking she answered the phone. "Cloud…?"

"Sorry, I'll give you one more guess." A deep voice came over the phone. Yuffie shut her eyes and silently said a prayer to her god. Vincent had picked the wrong time to grow a sense of humor.

"I guess you find that funny buster?" She asked with a nervous laugh.

A shuffle, "Only if you find it moderately funny." He said; he lacked emotion in this statement.

"Why'd you call?" She asked twisting cord in her slender fingers.

"To talk to the cat. Is she there?" Yuffie started to laugh, okay that joke was funny. "Why do you think I called Yuffie?"

Yuffie sat down onto the couch with a soft '_plop_' "I don't know maybe to check on Shelke?" She was hoping he'd call to say that he'd wasn't needed and he'd be back within the hour. But dreams like that are often shot down.

He began to stutter, "Yuffie…I'm not going to lie to you." He paused, "God forbid the last time I lied to you, and it was during your Materia-craze." She laughed, that was the last time he had lied to her face. He began again, "It's a bomb threat, and Anti-Shinra forces have moved into Edge, taking half the city under siege. By the looks of it, we are out numbered." A sigh.

"Vincent, I want to help."

A sharp reply, "No." Yuffie shut her eyes. "Now Yuffie, I want you to listen to my directions. If you get any call about me, I don't want you to worry. You understand?"

"Why shouldn't I worry?" She asked.

"Because…Yuffie…I'll come back." He paused, "Now before I go…I want you to take care of yourself, Shelke, and the house. I'll be back soon." The line clicked and the dial tone began to sound. Yuffie slouched and began to formulate a plan. She picked up the phone and dailed, hopefully Tifa had her phone on.

* * *

Cloud laughed, as Vincent slid the PHS over to him, "Your scaring her, you know that, Valentine?" Vincent shot a glare over to Cloud, he as the blond man pulled the PHS towards him.

"I don't mean to," He said closing his eyes.

He sighed. "Let's just get this over with." He drew the Ultima and ran out and into the warring streets. Vincent looked at his phone one last time and then shut it off completely. He put it in his pocket, cocked Cerberus and then aiming he ran into the warring streets as Cloud did.

* * *

AN: Achoo. I'm sick. Well here is chapter four. Not very long but, eh...oh well. Ecxuse my English...I am not a native speaker. 


	5. V: Home Comming

Before I Go

_I'm so sorry_

_--_

Shelke stirred as the door to the Manor opened and the damp crisp air blew in, Tifa stepped through the door and she took off her jacket, Marlene and Denzel followed. "Wow! I like what Vincent's done with the place," Tifa cried.

Yuffie handed her a cup of hot chocolate, "I re-did the kitchen, and Vincent handled the heavy lifting." She smiled, "Shelke painted the walls. See the little designs…I never knew she was an artist until then." Tifa looked around the Manor in utter amazement.

"This is beautiful…" Tifa whispered. Yuffie smiled and then began to think.

"Hey…Tifa…I've got an idea."

Vincent pushed the dark skinned man to the wall, "Where is it." His tone was deathly serious.

* * *

"Let me down jackass! You and the rest of the AVALANCHE whores can burn in fucking hell!" Vincent's eyes widened. He tried to kick Vincent, but Vincent being quicker, knocked the man across the forehead with is gauntlet leaving a huge gash from the digits. He dropped the man who crumpled like a used cloth. 

"Don't be dense and make the same mistake twice…" He grabbed him again, "AVALANCHE wants to know something, and I being an Ex-Turk, I won't hesitate to beat it out of you." He paused and tightened his grip around the man's neck, "Especially when it stands in the way of something."

The man choked, "Its ShinRa jackass, my boss is after Rufus….and that other guy." He coughed up blood; Vincent looked at his blooded hand.

"Anything else?" A growl, "A name perhaps?" The man shook his head and found a three barreled gun at his head. He was pinned to the wall and now a gun to his head, "I may not have my demons anymore…but…they taught me a thing or two." The man's dark skin paled as Cerberus clicked. "You have five seconds."

"I can't give you a name! I don't know one!" Vincent nodded Cloud over.

Cloud spoke slowly, "I guess I'll have Nanaki run a scan then…we probably should relay this to Tifa." He scratched the back of his head and waved to WRO members over. "Take this man to the bunkers, clean him up…and arrest him," he sighed, "but keep him alive." The men saluted him and took the man out of Vincent's hands. He watched as he was carried off.

"This isn't as bad as DeepGround. Their hiding we're safe for now." Vincent muttered while glaring at the blood on his gauntlet and gloves. He'd have to wash them, again.

Cloud looked at Vincent, "For a second there, I thought you were going to murderer that man." He paused, "It was like you were possessed, by something..." another pause, "Or those words aimed some place, but I don't see how those words would affect you."

"Have you not noticed, I live with an unmarried woman…an attractive unmarried woman," Cloud blinked at Vincent's statement, did he just call Yuffie attractive? "It's bound to come across to somebody as something more Cloud." Vincent didn't put Cerberus away and he stalked down the stone streets.

Cloud called after him, "Base for call-in is in the other direction!" Vincent didn't turn around.

"Just tell Yuffie and Shelke not to worry." The cloak waved him goodbye. Cloud stood there almost dumbfounded for a moment, but turned around, Vincent was always like this.

* * *

"No." Tifa said sitting upright, she nodded her head back and forth, "I don't want you out there." Yuffie's shoulders slumped. 

"What happened a few months ago…was me being careless." She said stiffly, "I didn't want…that to happen." She paused, "I didn't ask for Vincent to go back and kill the guy."

"If he didn't I would have!" Tifa groaned, "But it did, and we can't take it back Yuffie. You were taken off the alert list for many reasons. That is one of them. The other one is that Vincent requested it. Sure Cloud was going to take you off the list, but after Vincent said something…" She looked at her feet, "He couldn't say no." Yuffie blinked.

"I don't understand…" Tifa smiled.

"No…I guess we wouldn't." She said, "Vincent is a strange creature, intimating to boot. I guess…Cloud can't refuse the man saved us and the world." She pulled the sleeping Marlene onto her lap and smiled, "The man has a good heart, always thinking about us." She stroked Marlene's hair, "When he came to the bar early today…he seemed to be loosening up." She looked up at Yuffie, "You're so lucky…"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, Yuffie." She looked out the window as the rain continued to drip down the window. "We should get these three to bed." She shook Denzel, "C'mon Denzel…time to get settled in."

He looked up wearied eyed, "Are we staying at an inn?"

Yuffie gave a look of pure disgust, "No! My house is so much better than some smelly old inn!" Denzel smiled.

"Thanks Miss Yuffie. I hate inns." She ruffled his brown hair.

"Any time kiddo! Let's get your mom and Marlene a place to stay. I'll wake up Shelke in a second." She paused, "Hey and Denzel! Don't call me Miss Yuffie anymore, Yuffie will do." Denzel nodded and Tifa stood up carrying Marlene in her arms. "Tifa, I've got a room set up for these two." Yuffie said with a smile walking up the stairs and pushing open one of the numerous doors in the Manor. The room was painted a light cream and had two matching beds. One with a cheery yellow pattern and the other a green. "Shelke designed it." Denzel jumped onto his bed and placed his hands behind his head.

"Thanks Yuffie!" He smiled.

"There might be clothes in there fore you too!" She said with a cheeky smile. Tifa shook her head.

"Yuffie…" Yuffie placed a hand in the air and smiled.

"You and Spiky have taken good care of Shelke, Vince, and I in the past." Another smile. "It's time we repaid you." Tifa smiled and she secretly thought to herself that this lament that Yuffie had just spoken, it made her sound like Yuffie harbored feeling for a certain gunslinger.

"If you insist." They laughed.

* * *

Vincent cocked Cerberus and then shot at the snipers above. Easy pickings. He looked down the road and smirked to himself…this was far too easy. Raid the Safehouse, call in, and then go home. A man cornered him, "Alright girly man, name and registration." Vincent glowered. An insult, he spun around on his heal and a yelp came from the man before he was shot with the hot lead. Vincent didn't enjoy killing, but when the person that he was killing didn't have a name to him, it seemed easier. A name was too personal…to close. He walked up to the Safehouse; it was unguarded, which meant the real trouble was inside. He reloaded Cerberus quickly and then kicked down the door. 

Cloud looked at the computer screen. "He's go his PHS, so if anything goes wrong, mobilize. I don't care what Vincent Valentine says anymore." Cid nodded.

"Let's do it!" Cid yelled knocking a cup to the ground and it shattering. Nanaki let out an earth quaking roar.

"I will scout ahead," Nanaki growled, he wanted to go home the most, Dinne, his mate had been found a year ago and she was suppose to be giving birth to her first set of cubs in a few short days. A roar and Nanaki jumped down off the building and prowled onto the streets. Cloud suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for the person that angered the fire-cat, whose nerves were on edge. Cloud and Cid followed behind.

Vincent backed away as the bomb flashed, sure it was only a little detonator that flashed, but he didn't want to become blind. He scouted the room; there wasn't any other detonation device. He moved to the next room and took out two guards with one shot, the air smelt bitter. Vincent barely had time to jump back as another bomb within the room went off.

* * *

Yuffie pushed the door open with her foot and stepped into Shelke's room, collective photo's dotted her walls and school papers lay scattered around her desk and the backpack of lime green and rich purple tattooed with black permanent maker in intricate designs, sat next to her bed. Yuffie laid the small girl down on the bed, she hadn't grown much, but it was obvious to her that she had. When Vincent had invited Shelke to live with them, yes Yuffie had once lived with the nerve-wracking man Vincent Valentine without a buffer, Shelke was cold towards Yuffie for the first part of the year she was there. Now she respected the older woman and treated her like an older sister. Yuffie brought the covers around the small girl. Her fever had gone down a tad, but it wouldn't hurt to keep her warm. 

With last glace Yuffie turned around and walked out of the room. She shut the door behind her and almost instantly her thoughts drifted to Tifa and the kids that were settled in two out of the thirty rooms in the Manor. Tifa had decided not to go back to Edge, even though Cloud had requested it, she wanted to spend time with Yuffie and the equally ill Shelke.

When Cloud had called them he had given no word of Vincent. When questioned on this he stuttered and hung up the phone. God, Strife was a worse liar than Vincent. Yuffie walked down the hallway to her room and stopped when a loud meow emitted from Luna. She smiled, "Aw…you're locked out of Vincent's room…" She picked up the cat and opened Vincent's door and placed the kitten in his room, and began to do what she did best as a ninja. Snoop.

Sure she had calmed down tons since the Second Fall of Sephiroth, but she would still be the hyper little pest that she knew she was when days like today weren't causing mayhem in her life. And now…she was in Vincent's room…with the others asleep and Vincent hundreds of miles away, she could feel the itch to steal his Materia rising. The book that she had looked through earlier still sat where he had left it. She opened, to a page that he had written.

_I was awoken by a group of people called AVALANCHE, the have made it their personal mission to destroy ShinRa and the man named Sephiroth. Her son. Strife, our leader seems a little scatterbrained when it comes to leading us; he has two women competing for his attention. I believe their names are Aerith and Tifa. Tifa is a Zangan Fighter, the order I thought was long since dead, and the mothering hen, she will bug us on ends about eating. She has cornered me several times about skipping meals. All in all she has her heart set in the right place and is a natural born leader. Aerith is a Cetra, once again I thought this race had long since pass, she it the innocence in our group and she is the one we must protect. She is rather confused at times about Strife's plans and tries to make light of it. She knows something. She knows her place and she a humble person about it._

Okay…that was it. Vincent knew everything.

_There is a third female in our group, she is a minor and will not stop trying to get me to talk. Her name is Yuffie, I believe. I have watch with her every night; On Strife's orders of course, normally I would shoot a person like her, because of her constant prattle. _

Yuffie shoulders slumped, but she continued reading.

_However, despise these things I find myself enjoying watch. She is not how Cid Highwind describes her, though she is childish and very loud, she is not a brat, she does not let me fight all the monsters by my own. She has a certain cheer to her; Aerith called it insta-cheer. She also has hope and a strong will. This does not make her a brat. Perhaps Cid Highwind needs a dictionary. To the head._

Yuffie laughed, and flipped to the next page.

_Cid Highwind is our Flight Manager, a Pilot. He is also a smoker and the smoke is starting to settle into my traveling cloak. It's taken me hours to get the smell of the godforsaken thing. He's also a drinker so I've seen so far, he's drained to cans of beer in less than five seconds. And his profane language, that alone would make me wince if I wasn't use to it._

_Barrett Wallace is the fathering one in our mismatched group… _

Yuffie sat down on Vincent's bed and the cat jumped up beside her and laid down on an upside-down frame. Yuffie pulled the frame out from under the cat, earning a hiss from the silver tabby. Yuffie glared at the cat and then looked at the picture, it was cracked and the picture was incredibly worn, it was AVALANCHE, at their prime. She looked at the picture and sighed. She leaned back and her senses were flooded with the overpowering scent of gunpowder. She did not want to move. So she didn't.

* * *

Vincent looked at the man that was scurrying away from him on the floor. "So…you're the one that drug me out here…" He lamented. "You speak so much for someone who cannot carry through their threats." He pulled the trigger and the man was no more. Vincent wiped the blood off his face and walk out the door only to be surrounded by guards. He sighed. 

"HEY!" Cid flicked sweat off his nose and called again, "Assholes! C'mon an get me!" he smirked showed off the Venus Gospel. Vincent smiled from behind the cloak and sighed maybe now he'd be able to go home. Reeve clapped him on the back.

"Good man Vincent!" Reeve said with a laugh, "I'm glad you were here to help."

"Where was Strife…?" He asked looking at the dried blood on his gloves an gauntlet.

"Evacuating." He said sternly, "You set off three bombs."

Vincent sniffed, "I apologize." He looked at Reeve, "Am I dismissed?"

Reeve scratched the back of his neck, "It's not like I can keep you here, Vincent…It's not my place…" He smiled and dropped his hands to his sides, "I'm going to start searching for her, first thing in the morning Vincent, I'd like it if you'd be there…but…I hear that Shelke is sick and I'm asking you…for Shalua…to be there." Reeve smiled. Vincent knew of Shalua and Reeve and the happiness that they had when she was doing well. Reeve had taken a fall after Shalua had been lost, and trying to find her brought Reeve hope. It made Vincent feel better knowing that Reeve was finally coming back into the light.

He sighed, "I'll be out if Shelke is doing better." Reeve nodded.

"No rush, come back to the WRO when you feel like it Vincent. You've done plenty and Yuffie should be glad to have you hanging around a little more."

"It's June; Shelke doesn't have school…does she?" Vincent asked as he watched the last of the enemies being finished by Cid and Cloud.

Reeve shrugged and spoke, "I though that I had enrolled her in a year-round school."

So Reeve had enrolled her, not Yuffie. No wonder. Vincent nodded and crossed his arms; he sighed and could see his breath, "Reeve how cold is it out here?" Reeve checked his PSH.

"About, 3 Degrees Celsius." Reeve brought his own jacket closer to him. Cloud stood up after the work was done and nodded to Vincent and Reeve.

"Let's get going…I think were done for today." Barrett coughed and nodded.

"I want to get back to ma litt'lun and 'Myra." He stated.

Nanaki shook, the fire cat was trying to get warm, "My Pups are due soon…Dinne needs me and I would like to be there."

Cid brought the scruff of his jacket over his ears, "Yeah me too Red, Shera is due any damn day, now, it's be good fer me to be at home wit her." Cloud kicked a stone. "Spiky it yer turn."

"I owe Tifa…I need to be there." He said solemnly, "For Denzel and her." All eyes turned to Vincent.

"I have someone that I need to take care of. She is my responsibility now…and I've been running away from her and putting all the work on Yuffie." His shoulders slumped, "And I would like to get some rest."

"AMEN!" The others shouted. Reeve nodded and smirked.

"I'm turning in…" He walked to the nearest convoy, "Stay warm!" He saluted and then the Shadowfox pulled out with a huff of visible smoke.

"Well why are we all standing around freezing 'our goddamn asses off?!" Cid shouted pointing to the Shera. "Cloud's already loaded the buggy-"

He was cut off by Cloud, "So let's mosey!" Cid punched the man.

"Damnit Cloud!" Vincent smirked never a dull moment.

It was around three am when the buggy pulled up at Vincent's home; Cid had refused to fly them all home so Fenrir and Hades were hooked to the back of the buggy on a flatbed while Red, Barrett, and Vincent sat in the buggy while Cloud drove. Vincent stepped out of the buggy and Nanaki jumped into the farthest seat leaving a middle row open for Denzel, Tifa, and Marlene. Vincent walked around back and got Hades out of the trailer that the buggy was pulling. He wheeled the motorcycle into the garage and then walked back out to the buggy's window. Cloud rolled it down. "I'll get Tifa and the others for you." He said. Cloud nodded and rolled the window back up. Vincent stalked inside.

When he got it he was surprised to find the house all asleep. He walked past Tifa and the kids rooms and walked straight for his. He opened the door and noticed a lump on his bed, so he didn't turn the light on. He placed the pack in a chair and walked over to his bed. Yuffie had fallen asleep in his room, clutching a picture of AVALANCHE. He turned around and walked out and walked down the long hallway to go wake Tifa and the kids.

Vincent knocked on Tifa's door and entered. She sat up groggy eyed and looking at Vincent questioningly. "Vincent?"

"Cloud is here…" She was wearing the clothes that he had seen her in yesterday. She nodded and grabbed her jacket off one of the chairs in her room. She got up and walked past him muttering.

"Thanks." Tifa walked over to Yuffie's room and knocked on the door; she opened it and peered inside, "Vincent!" She looked at him with worry, "Yuffie's gone! She said earlier…that…" Vincent cut her off.

"I've seen Yuffie already; she's asleep and accounted for." He said with a smirk. She walked past him and walked into the kids rooms. Five minutes later two very sleepy children followed Tifa out of the room. Before Marlene started her descent down the stairs like Denzel just had, Vincent swooped over and picked her up carrying her down the manor steps.

"Morning Uncle Vinnie." She said burring her face in his cloak.

He chuckled, "Barely morning Marlene." They walked into the living room and into the kitchen, finally they made it to the French Doors and Tifa wrapped a scarf around Denzel and Vincent snatched Marlene's coat and draped it over her shoulders. They then walked out into the cold moist mid-morning air. Tifa nearly ran to the car and almost slammed into the window if Cloud had not put the window down fast enough. She lopped her arms around his neck through the open window, muttering words about being happy to see him in one piece.

Denzel bowed to Vincent and opened the buggy door for him to put Marlene in the Buggy. As he did Barrett laughed at the gunslinger, "Getting soft in old age Valentine?" He joked. Vincent mentally laughed.

"Never. Your daughter showed me that I have my duties…as a father…" He backed out of the buggy and Denzel then got in and strapped Marlene in, Tifa then got in the buggy.

"Till, next time, Vincent Valentine." Nanaki said as the door shut and collective goodbyes were thrown to the gunslinger. He nodded and walked back inside as the buggy drove down the Nibelhiem drive.

He shrugged off the cloak and hooked it up and walked into to the stairs which lead him to the long hallway of his now almost empty house. Almost. He did have two women in the house. Three if you counted the cat. One of which was lying in his bed.

When he approached the door he opened it and began changing quietly, hoping not to wake Yuffie. Luna opened a green eye after her master had finished changing, consisting of drawstring black pants and a tee-shirt, she jumped off the bed and moved to a chair by the window. Vincent looked at his bed. Yuffie had slept with the papers all over it. He cleared off papers, leaving only Yuffie and the black sheets. He sat down on his bed and leaned backwards. Why was this so awkward for him? He was too tired to think of it anymore, he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

When Vincent awoke he wasn't under the sheets of his bed, but there was something warm pressed up against him. It was Yuffie. His chin was pressed to Yuffie's forhead and she had wrapped her arms around him. He suddenly remembered, he had found her here and had not moved her.

They were close. Very close. Her shirt from yesterday was wrinkled, but kept all skin covered and her long kakis shorts where wrinkled as well. Her eyes flicked open and she let out a small squeak in suspire and backed away out of his embrace. Her face was flushed and she rushed out of the door. Maybe he should have moved her last night. He got up and walked down the hallway and knocked on Yuffie's door. "Yuffie."

"Go away Vinnie, I'm changing." Oh god Yuffie.

Yuffie threw on a sweater and black jeans and then opened her door, "Sorry about going in your room last night." He shrugged.

"Were you scared?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No…just I was…"

"You're a terrible liar." He said, "Even for a ninja."

She sighed, "Okay fine I was a little scared, but I was also curious about the AVALANCHE Travelogue."

"How much did you read of it?" He asked.

She shrugged, "Your beginning entry….that Aerith forced you to write…" He nodded. She lunged at his middle knocking him to the floor in a hug. "I'm glad you're alright." She said trying not to blush. Yep, Yuffie knew how to pick them, somebody unrequited. He rapped a hand around her.

"I am glad too." A small smile graced his features, "Now can you let me up please." Though Vincent wouldn't admit it he was embarrassed to be holding Yuffie on the floor in the middle of a hallway.

"No!" She said, "Not until you tell me if you kicked the bad guy's ass." Typical Yuffie, she said smiling at Vincent.

Shelke watched as her two parental figures got up off the floor and she began smile as idea filled her mind. She was going to help these people that were painfully pining for each other.

* * *

A/N: Okay….so…I'm having computer issues and I've been typing this mostly on my school computer. Not my house system, it deleted a lot of my crap, including Duet. So a little Yuffitine in this chapter, don't worry, Vincent will become more of a father to Shelke. Just wait :D 

Bis zum nächsten Mal! Auf Wiedersehen! (Untill Next time and good bye in German for those who don't know )

SE Leine (Kit Kat Karma)


End file.
